


Not My Blood

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Blood, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Blood, Wordcount: 100-500, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 25: BloodFandom: Captain AmericaBucky is just minding his own business. No, really, he is. But everything changes when (the fire nation attacks!) when Steve comes home.Oneshot/drabble





	Not My Blood

Bucky was minding his own business, you know? He wasn't trying to start any shit. But his best friend was something else, that was for sure, and no one could deny that. 

Steve walked in the room. He was covered in blood.

Bucky was immediately at his side. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED--"

"Don't worry," Steve said with a small smile, even though he was pretty out of breath too. "For once it's not my blood."

"Do you thINK THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER--"

Huh. Good point, actually. 


End file.
